goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Watson
Susan Watson is an American actress. Biography Born in Tulsa, Oklahoma, she first performed as a Velma, as well as understudying the role of Maria in the London production of West Side Story. After the end of the run, songwriter Tom Jones cast her in his musical The Fantasticks. Whilst Watson mainly appeared in musicals, she also appeared in the stage play Beggar on Horseback and the television series Newhart, St. Elsewhere and Wings. Singing An experienced musical theatre performer, she originated the roles of Kim MacAfee in Bye Bye Birdie and Janine in Ben Franklin in Paris. She also appeared as Luisa in both the stage and film productions of The Fantasticks. Watson also had roles in Oklahoma!, No, No, Nanette and Follies and later originated the role of Angel in Celebration. Film The Fantasticks (1964) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *Happy Ending (contains solo lines) *I Can See It (duet) *Round and Round (duet) *They Were You (duet) Stage West Side Story (1958)(understudy) Maria (understudy) *Balcony Scene (duet) *One Hand, One Heart (duet) *Tonight (contains solo lines) *I Feel Pretty (contains solo lines) *Somewhere/Dream Consuelo (contains solo lines) *A Boy Like That/I Have a Love (duet) *Finale (duet) The Fantasticks (1959) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Much More (solo) *Metaphor (duet) *Soon It's Gonna Rain (duet) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Round and 'Round (contains solo lines) *They Were You (duet) Lend an Ear (1959) Bye Bye Birdie (1960)(originated the role) *How Lovely to Be a Woman (solo) *One Boy (contains solo lines) *What Did I Ever See in Him? (duet) *A Lot of Livin' to Do (contains solo lines) Carnival! (1961) *A Very Nice Man (solo) *Mira (solo) *Yes, My Heart (contains solo lines) *Magic, Magic (contains solo lines) *Carnival Ballet (contains solo lines) *Mira (Reprise)(solo) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round (contains solo lines) *Yum Ticky (contains solo lines) *The Rich (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Beautiful Candy (contains solo lines) *I Hate Him (solo) Ben Franklin in Paris (1964)(originated the role) *You're in Paris (contains solo lines) *When I Dance With the Person I Love (solo) Carousel (1965) *You're a Queer One, Julie Jordan (duet) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (solo) *(When I Marry) Mister Snow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *When the Children Are Asleep (duet) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) Oklahoma! (1965) *Laurey's Entrance (duet) *The Surrey With the Fringe on Top (contains solo lines) *Many a New Day (contains solo lines) *People Will Say We're in Love (duet) *Out of My Dreams/Dream Ballet (contains solo lines) *The Farmer and the Cowman *People Will Say We're in Love (reprise)(duet) *Oklahoma! *Finale Ultimo (contains solo lines) Where's Charley? (1966) *Better Get Out Of Here (contains solo lines) *Make A Miracle (duet) *The Woman In His Room (solo) A Joyful Noise (1966)(originated the role) *I'm Ready (contains solo lines) *Not Me (duet) *Until Today (duet) *Love Was (solo) Celebration (1969)(originated the role) *Love Song (contains solo lines) *I'm Glad to See You've Got What You Want (contains solo lines) *Under the Tree (contains solo lines) No, No, Nanette (1971) *I Want to Be Happy (contains solo lines) *No, No, Nanette (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale *The Deep Blue Sea (contains solo lines) *I Don't Want a Girlie (duet) *Act Two Finale *Act Three Finale Funny Face (1973) *Funny Face (duet) *'S Wonderful (duet) *Let's Kiss and Make Up (contains solo lines) *Come Along, Let's Gamble *He Loves and She Loves (duet) *The Babbitt and the Bromide (duet) The Bone Room (1975)(originated the role) *Wishes Won't Wash Dishes (duet) Sweet Adeline (1977) *Twas Not So Long Ago (contains solo lines) *Here Am I (duet) *Why Was I Born? (solo) *The Sun About to Rise (contains solo lines) *Don't Ever Leave Me (duet) *Finaletto (solo) *Scene (contains solo lines) Tintypes (1982) The Wizard of Oz (1988) *Come Out Wherever You Are (solo) The Grass Harp (1999) *Dropsy Cure Weather (contains solo lines) *Yellow Drum (contains solo lines) *I'll Always Be In Love (solo) *Flesh (contains solo lines) *Take a Little Sip (contains solo lines) *Reach Out (contains solo lines) Kean (2000) *Mayfair Affair (contains solo lines) *Sweet Danger (duet) *Social Whirl (contains solo lines) *Civilized People (contains solo lines) *Service for Service (duet) *Swept Away (duet) Follies (2011) *Montage" ("Rain on the Roof/Ah, Paris!/"Broadway Baby")(contains solo lines) Albums Front Street Gaieties (1980) *An Ol' Fashioned Love Song (duet) *I Leave You With a Love Song (solo) Gallery watsonkim.jpg|'Kim MacAfee' in The Fantasticks. montalbanwatson.jpg|'El Gallo' and Luisa in The Fantasticks. watsoncarrie.jpg|'Carrie Pipperidge' in Carousel. watsonfollies.jpg|'Emily Whitman' in Follies. Watson, Susan Category:Incomplete performer articles